


Сопротивление бесполезно

by Elvira_faery



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Fluff, M/M, Nerdiness, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 23:38:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5069290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvira_faery/pseuds/Elvira_faery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Сэма день рождения, и Пип с Гренном приводят его в стрип-клуб, где и дарят другу приватный танец с шикарным парнем. Правда, все выходит совсем не так, как задумывалось (спойлер: на самом деле выходит гораздо лучше).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сопротивление бесполезно

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [resistance is futile](https://archiveofourown.org/works/779105) by [janie_tangerine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/janie_tangerine/pseuds/janie_tangerine). 



> Примечания от переводчика: Нецензурные выражения. Оральный секс. Хэндджоб. Фэт-шейминг и комфортинг. Джон танцует стриптиз. Двое упоротых гиков больше треплются о ситкомах, чем трахаются, хотя и трахаются тоже. Вы узнаете про Стар Трек кучу всякого ненужного. Кроме того, упоминаются фандомы: «Светлячок», «Звездные войны», «Пятьдесят оттенков серого». Можно подумать, что это ООС, но все зависит от того, как посмотреть.   
> Примечания от автора: автор не слишком хорош в описании танцев, поэтому все быстро скатывается в порно. Название взято из Стар Трека (знаменитая фраза Борга — прим. пер.). Не ждите от этого фанфика ангста.

Когда Пип сообщил об их планах на завтрашний вечер, Сэм попытался отказаться. 

— Парни, правда, не стоит. Вы просто приходите, а я приготовлю обед, вам не нужно...

— Сэмвелл Тарли, — перебил его Пип, — заткнись и послушай меня хотя бы минуту. Это твой день рождения, и случается он, насколько мне известно, только раз в году. И хотя никто из нас не стал бы отказываться от приготовленной тобой еды... 

— Мы бы никогда! — прервал его Гренн. Локоть друга врезался ему в бок, Гренн скривился, а Пип снова повернулся к Сэму. 

— Как я уже говорил, хотя в любом другом случае мы бы ни за что не отказались от обеда, мы и так столуемся у тебя большую часть времени с тех пор, как подружились. Не знаю, как уж принято там, откуда ты родом, но вообще в день своего рождения ты обычно радуешь себя, а не других. Тем более, что мы сэкономили чертову уйму денег на твоих обедах. Поэтому мы, без шуток, считаем, что завтра ты должен просто пойти с нами и позволить нам заплатить. Замётано? 

— Я не уверен — в смысле, не стоило бы развлекаться, когда скоро выпускные экзамены...

— _Через месяц,_ Тарли, и у тебя самые лучшие оценки. Ты можешь позволить себе разок оттянуться. 

— Сэм, он прав, — согласился Гренн. — Я имею в виду, мы с тобой недавно знакомы, но ты как будто никогда не бывал в подобных местах. И ты действительно заслужил немного веселья. 

— Ну, если вы и правда уверены, полагаю... 

— Отлично! — Пип хлопнул его по плечу так сильно, что Сэм едва не вздрогнул. — Завтра вечером мы подхватим тебя в девять. Даже не пытайся готовить, договорились? 

Когда Сэм неохотно дал согласие, парни ушли к себе. Сам он жил в маленькой квартирке неподалеку от кампуса, и это был один из тех редких случаев, когда Сэм жалел, что не остановился в общежитии вместе с остальными. Только сейчас, спустя три года колледжа, у него появились друзья. В старшей школе их и вовсе не было — лишь люди, которые хотели списать у него домашнее задание. Тусоваться и гулять он не привык — печальный опыт показал, что такие развлечения созданы не для него. Множество людей, начиная с его отца и заканчивая большинством одноклассников, так или иначе давали понять, что лучше бы ему сидеть дома. Мать вечно твердила, что с возрастом Сэм непременно похудеет, но этого так и не случилось. Он давно смирился с тем, что библиотеки привлекают его больше, чем тренажерные залы, и привык к себе такому, какой есть. Вздохнув, он подумал, что и в этот раз наверняка ухитрится так или иначе выставить себя идиотом — лучше бы отказаться. Однако Сэму нравились Пип и Гренн, нравилось проводить с ними время, и у него еще никогда не было таких хороших друзей. Поэтому даже если он и будет выглядеть дураком, зато потусуется. Нечего терять, верно?

***

Следующим вечером Сэм надел новые джинсы и единственную приличную рубашку — нельзя сказать, что это делало его более симпатичным, о подобном он даже и не думал. Но если ты планируешь провести ночь в городе, то надо хотя бы попытаться... ну, попытаться показать себя с лучшей стороны, так? В девять вечера Сэм открыл дверь и увидел, как старенький фордик Пипа, прямиком из середины восьмидесятых, останавливается около дома. 

Когда он забрался на заднее сиденье, Гренн, сидящий впереди, присвистнул:

— Вау, Сэм! Классно выглядишь! 

— Я, я просто подумал — то есть... 

— Тарли, прекрати трястись. Нет ничего плохого в том, чтоб хоть раз одеться прилично, — хихикнул Пип, подмигивая. 

— Парни, какой... какой у вас план? 

— Это сюрприз. Тебе понравится. 

Гренн говорил так уверенно, и Сэм... ну, хорошо. Ладно. Надо просто справиться с этим и прекратить дергаться. А еще пора перестать прислушиваться к голосу внутри, похожему на голос его отца, — тот все твердил, что Сэм просто теряет время даром, когда мог бы сидеть дома и заниматься.

***

Снаружи место выглядело как обыкновенный паб. Называлось оно «Стена», и ничто не указывало на то, что этот бар — не совсем обычный. Однако поведение приятелей — Пип ржал, Гренн не мог прекратить улыбаться, — подсказывало Сэму, что здесь какой-то подвох. 

Потом они зашли внутрь и он понял, в чем загвоздка.

***

Они уселись за одним из столиков, сделанным из искусственного камня, что, наверное, было как-то связано с названием паба. Отсюда открывался отличный обзор — место располагалось ровно между баром и сценой. Сэм с отчаянием понял, что позорно краснеет, и попытался не пялиться на полуобнаженную девушку, танцующую где-то слева от него. 

— Вы привели меня в стрип-клуб?! — вполголоса спросил он. 

— Верно, — гордо ответил Гренн. 

— Это была, на самом деле, _его_ идея. Что доказывает, какую классную штуку он может иногда придумать, — откликнулся Пип, прихлебывая свое пиво. 

— Классную штуку? Но — парни, правда, я ценю, однако вы меня вообще видели? Я просто, я не...

— Тарли, прекрати немедленно! Тебе надо выпустить пар. От того, что ты просто посмотришь на людей, которым, между прочим, за это платят, ничего плохого не случится. 

Сэм не выдержал и засмеялся. Слова Пипа напомнили ему о том, как они стали друзьями. Это случилось, когда они оба обнаружили, что единственные из всей их группы смотрели «Светлячка» (1). Хорошие времена.

— Хорошо, ладно, но, поверьте мне, это не... — Он собирался закончить мысль. Честно. 

Вместо этого он уставился на барную стойку, внезапно потеряв дар речи. 

— Эй, что там такое? Ух ты, — Пип проследил за направлением его взгляда. — А у тебя глаз наметан. 

Сэм едва почувствовал, как Гренн хлопнул его по плечу. Прямо сейчас он был целиком поглощен видом гребаного бога секса, танцующего вокруг единственного шеста с их стороны бара. И хотя «Шляпу можешь не снимать» (2) — пожалуй, самая отвратительная и навязшая в зубах песня, какую только можно себя представить, но, в конце концов, это классика. И сейчас такая музыка была в тему, потому что парень был просто... просто обалденно красив. Совсем молодой, примерно того же возраста, что и Сэм, или чуть младше, — и если бы единственной проблемой оставались рваные джинсы, не скрывающие великолепных ног и еще более великолепной задницы, все было бы ничего. 

Но это было не единственной проблемой. Были и другие. Когда его рубашка упала на пол, парень продемонстрировал гибкий торс и в меру мускулистую грудь; темные вьющиеся волосы падали на плечи, оттеняя бледную кожу; полные, пунцовые губы были приглашающе полуоткрыты, и это отлично вписывалось в общую картину. А еще у него были прекрасные серые глаза, которые смотрели прямо на Сэма, и... 

Вот дерьмо.

Сэм быстро отвернулся и уставился в свой стакан, часто и тяжело дыша. 

— Сэм, — шепнул Гренн с восторгом. 

— Чего? 

— Почему ты такой угрюмый? Он точно положил на тебя взгляд. 

— С ума сошел? Возможно, он положил взгляд на _тебя_. 

Все-таки Гренн был высок и хорошо сложен, да и выглядел неплохо. Не было ни одного шанса, что _он_ заметил Сэма. Совершенно исключено. 

— Осмелюсь не согласиться, — произнес Пип, помедлив. — Пялился он именно на тебя. Ну, прямо сейчас он крутится вокруг шеста, и тебе стоит посмотреть на это, потому что, блядь, вау, Тарли, у тебя, оказывается, отличный вкус! Но сначала он смотрел в нашу сторону, на тебя, будто никогда не видел ничего прекраснее. 

— Ты издеваешься. 

— Не-а. На твоем месте я бы пригляделся повнимательнее. 

Сэм послушался. Шикарный Парень, оставшийся в одних лишь драных джинсах, вел себя так, будто собирался трахнуть шест. Внезапно Сэм понял, что начал тащиться по обнаженным ногам, хотя раньше такого не случалось. Все дело было в этом парне. Тот сделал оборот вокруг проклятого шеста и посмотрел на Сэма снова — без сомнения, прямо на него, — а потом подмигнул, прежде чем продолжить танец. 

Во рту стало суше, чем в Сахаре. В конце концов, в Сахаре кое-где есть вода. 

— Постоянно пялится на тебя, Сэм, — сказал Гренн пошловатым тоном. 

— Но я не могу, он не может в самом деле...

— Почему нет? 

Сэм повернулся к Пипу, чувствуя, как щеки горят от стыда. 

— Почему нет? Открой глаза, я не — а он _настолько_ — и... 

— Да с чего ты взял, что этот твой красавчик такой же недалекий придурок, как большинство твоих знакомых?

— Что ты имеешь... Ох. Гренн, я беру свои слова назад. У тебя бывает аж по две отличных идеи сразу.

— ...парни? О чем... 

Не успел Сэм договорить, как Пип жестом подозвал одну из официанток — симпатичную рыжую девушку. Через мгновение та подошла к их столику. На бейджике было написано «Игритт». 

— Чем я могу помочь вам, парни? — спросила она. 

— Скажем так — мы желаем купить немного личного времени одного из танцоров, — сказал Пип. Сэм покраснел еще гуще, но не сумел найти слов, чтобы остановить друга. 

— Все трое? Боюсь, что...

— Нет-нет, только один наш приятель, — сказал Пип и кивнул в сторону Сэма. — У него сегодня день рождения. 

— Тогда зависит от выбранного человека. Не каждый соглашается. 

— Ребят, в самом деле, нет никакой нужды...

— Заткнись, Сэм. Короче, это вон тот парень около бара. 

Губы Игритт внезапно искривились в усмешке, которая Сэму совсем не понравилась. 

— А. Вы хотите его. Ну, сегодня ваш счастливый день. Да, он согласится на приватный танец. 

— Отлично! Сэм, подождешь минутку? — с этими словами Пип подхватил Гренна за локоть и они вместе с официанткой отошли подальше от столика, вероятно, обговаривая детали. 

Между тем Сэм, с пылающим от смущения лицом, дрожащими руками обхватил свой стакан с пивом, поглядывая на Шикарного Парня У Бара. На капельки пота, блестевшие в его волосах. Проклятье, у него стояло все крепче от одних только взглядов, но никаких шансов очутиться с таким парнем в одной комнате не было и быть не могло. Это было совершенно невозможно, и, конечно, Сэм ни при каких обстоятельствах не мог понравиться Шикарному Парню... и в этот момент он едва не вскрикнул, потому что незаметно вернувшийся к столику Гренн хлопнул его по плечу. 

— Поздравляю, Тарли! — сказал Гренн, продолжая ухмыляться с радостным предвкушением. 

— ...Поздравляешь?..

— Через пятьдесят минут ты проведешь целый час наедине с этим чудо-мальчиком — кстати, его зовут Джон Сноу или что-то вроде того.

— Целый час? 

— Расслабься, это было довольно дешево. Мы платим за все. 

— Но — парни, я даже не знаю, как... 

— Так тебе и не нужно ничего делать, — подмигнул Пип. 

Сэм сдался. Он был польщен, что они так стараются, хотя был уверен, что все это станет одним сплошным разочарованием. В уравнение, куда входили _шикарные люди_ — или люди за гранью восхищения, — Сэм попросту не вписывался. Гадство. Сэм полагал, что у Джона Сноу, во всяком случае, не должно быть проблем в плане — ну, в плане приватного общения с парнями. Однако он все равно посвятил оставшиеся пятьдесят минут воспоминаниям обо всех обломах, пережитых в школе, когда ему нравились симпатичные парни, всеобщие любимчики, даже не смотревшие в его сторону. В результате, когда Игритт пришла за ним, он по-прежнему был красным как рак. Гренн и Пип пожелали ему не упустить своего. Сэм желал бы хоть частично разделять их энтузиазм.

— Да не трясись ты так, — сказала Игритт, когда они вышли через дверь для персонала и начали подниматься по лестнице. 

— Прости? 

— Не нервничай. Никогда такого не делал, да? 

— Да, но... 

— Обычно всем нравится. Не волнуйся, никто у нас не занимается стриптизом, ненавидя его. А Сноу-то уж точно.

— О. Хорошо. В смысле, приятно узнать об этом, но...

— Ясное дело, ты не об этом паришься. Милый, просто расслабься. Если думаешь, что его тревожит, как ты выглядишь, то ты ничего не знаешь. 

Она остановилась перед дверью и открыла ее, пропуская Сэма внутрь. 

— Теперь заходи и садись. Он скоро будет, а ты сядь, отдышись и прекрати переживать, ладно? 

Он кивнул, неспособный выдать более нормальный ответ, и вошел в комнату. Там было — ну, скажем, миленько. Он ожидал показного блеска и красных фонарей, или подобной слащавости, но ничего такого не было. Комната выглядела как номер дорогого отеля — Сэм увидел обтянутые серой кожей диван и удобное кресло, маленький столик, на котором стояла ваза с белыми цветами, и проигрыватель на подставке с несколькими пластинками рядом. Окрашенные в светло-серый тон стены, приглушенное освещение — вся комната была погружена в мягкое желтоватое сияние. Определенно, это было лучше, чем он ожидал. Сев на диван, он попытался прийти в себя, мысленно порадовавшись, что перед выходом воспользовался дезодорантом, потому что иначе сейчас потел бы, как гигантская свинья. 

Боги. Хорошо. Он мог пройти через это. Нужно просто не терять головы — да и парень вряд ли собирался смеяться над ним хотя бы потому, что ему за это платили. Значит, Сэму вовсе не стоило вести себя так, будто он готовится к сдаче некоего экзамена. Правильно? Правильно. Если бы этот _Джон Сноу_ не был таким сногсшибательно шикарным, Сэм не задыхался бы от волнения. Затем он услышал, что дверь открывается, и сомневаться стало некогда. 

Сэм посмотрел направо и увидел Джона Сноу, закрывающего за собой дверь. Потом тот повернулся. Видимо, он успел принять душ, потому что его волосы выглядели более чистыми и пушистыми. На нем были надеты те же рваные джинсы, мокасины и красная футболка, облегающая грудь слишком плотно, чтобы оставить простор воображению. Первой мыслью Сэма было — черт возьми, как же ему идет красное. Потом он заметил маленькую стрелочку в верхнем правом углу футболки. Это был не просто значок, о нет. Это могла быть лишь одна вещь. 

И, возможно, не так он собирался начать беседу, но на какое-то счастливое мгновение Сэм забыл о том, насколько Джон Сноу вызывающе великолепен, и что едва ли тот мог действительно целых три раза посмотреть в его сторону в баре. 

— Пожалуйста, скажи, что тоже любишь ТОС (3), — произнесли его губы прежде, чем мозг успел обдумать слова. 

(Потому что _это_ была, безусловно, треккерская (4) футболка, и символика относилась к олдскулу. Сэм провел много лет, упорно изучая мир Стар Трека. Все это время он был окружен людьми, считающими подобные штуки верхом идиотизма. Ладно, его маленькая сестренка тоже любила Стар Трек, но большую часть времени они ссорились, потому что ей больше нравился «Глубокий космос 9» (5), — а как можно вообще предпочесть «Глубокий космос» ТОСу?..)

В следующее мгновение Сэм был готов себя убить. Зато если поначалу на губах у Джона Сноу играла формальная приветливая улыбка, то после этого вопроса она сразу стала шире. Глаза Джона внезапно зажглись энтузиазмом, и, черт возьми, если раньше он был шикарен, то сейчас, улыбаясь, он выглядел... в общем, Сэм не был уверен, что смог бы описать это, избегнув сентиментальности. 

— Умоляю, скажи, что тоже ненавидишь «Вояджер» (6). 

— «Вояджер» — полная ерунда, — ответил Сэм без промедления, и Джон заулыбался еще сильнее. По-прежнему внутренний голос нашептывал Сэму, что он, Сэм, отвратителен, но некая его часть, давно мечтающая найти хоть кого-то (не в Сети) со схожими интересами, заявила о себе куда громче. Возможно, именно поэтому он даже не вздрогнул, когда Джон сел рядом с ним на диван. 

— Наконец-то, — сказал Джон, и в его голосе послышалось облегчение. — Черт, можешь поверить, что единственный из всех известных мне людей, кто все посмотрел — мой брат, и что при этом он любит гребаный «Вояджер»? Он думает, что ТОС старомоден. 

— Старомоден? В каком месте? И как вообще можно любить «Вояджер»? В смысле, как можно предпочесть что-либо олдскулу, где есть Кирк и Спок? 

— Да, да, именно это я и твержу много лет. И... оу. Чтоб его. Извини, это, наверное, ужасно непрофессионально? То есть я даже не представился, — в это сложно было поверить, но щеки Джона, кажется, покрылись легким румянцем, если, конечно, не игры освещения были тому виной. 

Ну да, правильно. 

— О, прости, вообще-то я, наверное, не должен был с места в карьер спрашивать о таком. Просто я никогда не встречал никого, кто бы действительно любил это, и... 

— Эй, это наоборот здорово. Общие интересы и все такое. Думаю, Игритт уже говорила, но — я Джон. И да — это, если тебе интересно, мое настоящее имя. 

— Да, она сказала, но приятно познакомиться по всем правилам, да? Я Сэм. И правда, извини, что я так на тебя все это вывалил, но... 

— Слушай, все отлично. Обычно ведь никто не понимает, к чему это. Ну, может, мне не стоило надевать именно красную футболку (7), но это все, что я смог найти. 

— Почему? А что бы ты хотел надеть? 

Джон покраснел. Снова. 

— Я надеялся найти такую же, как у Кирка (8), если честно. Да, я знаю, это просто позорище, но...

— Если бы я покупал треккерскую футболку, то купил бы такую, как у Спока (9). Это... не менее глупо, да? 

Джон засмеялся тихим довольным смехом. Сейчас Сэм был готов доказать кому угодно, почему любовь с первого взгляда существует. Он был абсолютно уверен, что влюбился. А кто бы не влюбился? Привлекательный, прикольный в общении — за пять лет старшей школы Сэм не разговаривал с некоторыми одноклассниками столько, сколько с Джоном, — и любит олдскул. Это превосходило все возможные фантазии Сэма об идеальном парне. 

— Думаю, что так. Ну, можем позориться вместе, как считаешь?

Для Сэма это прозвучало как музыка.

— Отличный план! И куда лучший, чем разговаривать с теми, кто сначала смотрит ребут (10), а потом идет смотреть ТОС и думает, что он не так уж и хорош и вообще _устарел._

— А, ты об _этих_ людях. Если честно, каждый раз, когда слышу подобное, я мысленно их сжигаю — ужасно, да? 

— Нет. У меня брат точно такой же — вот и еще один плюс к преимуществам моего переезда из дома. 

Когда их разговор успел стать таким личным? 

— Поступил в колледж? Прости, если я сую нос не в свое дело...

— Нет, нет, все классно. Спрашивай. 

На самом деле, Джону, видимо, и правда было интересно. Поэтому Сэм рассказал, что занимается английской литературой, а в ответ узнал, что Джон планировал поступить в полицию, где не прошел тесты по зрению («Я пробовал носить контактные линзы, но даже с ними не гожусь»). Сейчас Джон учился на психолога. 

— Я работаю здесь, чтобы платить за квартиру, — объяснил он. — Деньги тут хорошие. 

— И тебе не... странно? 

— Не особенно, — сказал Джон, пожав плечами. — Меня не просят делать что-либо помимо танцев. Правда, оставаться с клиентом один на один поначалу было сложновато, но на самом деле это все просто. Никто не вынуждает тебя делать то, чего ты не хочешь, а главное, даже если ты и захочешь чего-нибудь этакого, то не сможешь. Ты связан контрактом и всем прочим — абсолютно безопасная штука. Так что это не худший вариант. 

Сэм решил, что такой взгляд на вещи имел право на существование. К тому же все свои знания о мире стриптиза он почерпнул из сериала «Клан Сопрано», поэтому возразить ему было нечего. 

— Кроме того, если не торопиться — получишь чаевые. Полезно, когда планируешь поход в кино. Впрочем, я до сих пор досадую, что потратил трехдневные чаевые на уродского «Прометея». 

— Я представляю. Кто вообще писал этот сценарий? 

— Согласен? И, серьезно, если ты сам снимал первого «Чужого» (11), то как, как можно было принять... этот сценарий. Ужасная дрянь. 

— Значит, на сиквел не пойдешь? 

— Они что, еще и сиквел к этому снимут? Я уже один раз потратил деньги впустую, спасибо. 

Когда Сэм искренне согласился, разговор перешел на ужасные приквелы к «Звездным войнам». Впрочем, они сошлись на том, что первый Стар Трек все равно лучше, чем любые из существующих «Звездных войн». Когда Джон пожаловался, что одна из его сестер обожает «Пятьдесят оттенков серого», Сэму хотелось зарыдать от радости; он рассказал, что одна из его сестер тоже любит это дерьмо больше всего на свете. Потом он признался, что проклинает Вселенную за то, что они не учились вместе в старших классах, — ведь тогда его жизнь не была бы потрачена впустую, и... и именно в этот момент запищал будильник. 

Лицо Джона вытянулось от огорчения. 

— Черт, — сказал он. 

И тут Сэм внезапно понял, что их час закончился. 

— Эй, это было круто. В смысле, не так, как я... блин, не знаю, как объяснить. 

— Начни с начала? 

— Ну, ммм, мои друзья заплатили за это — идея была их. А я просто... мне и так понравилось. Было здорово просто поговорить с тобой вот так, и я вовсе не думал с самого начала вечера, что... в общем, ты меня понял. 

Уголки рта Джона чуть приподнялись в иронической улыбке, пока внутри Сэма снова и снова раскручивалось по бесконечной спирали отвращение к самому себе. 

— В общем, ну, мне надо идти, спасибо тебе, это было...

В этот момент Джон положил руку Сэму на грудь и толкнул обратно на диван. 

— Конечно, ты можешь уйти, но мне кажется, что тебе стоит остаться. 

— Прости? 

— На самом деле моя смена закончилась еще час назад. Теоретически. 

Он встал и направился к стопке винила. Сэм не мог удержаться, чтобы не пялиться на его задницу. Проклятье. 

— Когда Игритт спросила, соглашусь ли я на приватный танец, она сразу сказала мне, кто интересуется. 

— И?..

Не отвечая на вопрос Сэма, Джон выбрал пластинку и включил проигрыватель. Когда она начала вращаться, Сэм почти узнал одну из песен «Криденс» (12). Впрочем, он был не совсем уверен, потому что вся его кровь устремилась отнюдь не в мозг. 

Потом Джон вернулся, и — этого, блин, просто не могло быть! — уселся Сэму на колени лицом к лицу. 

— Предположим, что если бы на твоем месте был кто-то другой, то я бы взял заказ только из-за денег, — сказал он, качнув бедрами в такт музыке. 

— Ты серьезно? 

— Предположим теперь, что мое оплаченное время закончилось, а значит, то, что происходит сейчас, абсолютно бесплатно. 

_— Что?_

— Прекрати, — сказал Джон и придвинулся ближе. Черт. Теперь он должен был заметить, что у Сэма встал, если только уже не заметил. — На кого по-твоему я смотрел там, внизу? 

— Ты действительно смотрел на меня? 

— По-моему, ты отвечал мне взаимностью. 

Джон начал поглаживать Сэма через джинсы, и, дьявол, это надо было как-то пережить. 

— Я... я думал, они прикалываются. 

Джон покачал головой, а затем подался еще ближе, обхватив его бедра ногами.

— Дело было совсем, _совсем_ не в этом. 

Проклятье. Джон ритмично терся о Сэма, который был уверен, что сейчас умрет прямо на месте. 

— Н-не было? Но, в смысле, я же...

— Нет. И я подумал, что мы могли бы заняться тем, чем занимаемся сейчас, если, предположим, просто случайно столкнулись в баре. 

Ладно. Сейчас мозги Сэма определенно полностью лишились кровообращения.

— Конечно, мне нельзя делать такого на работе. Но сейчас моя смена закончилась. 

— Не... не подумай, что я против, но — правда?

Джон пару секунд смотрел на него, и, черт, если бы он прекратил так двигать бедрами! Затем он снова ухмыльнулся. 

— Дай-ка угадаю. Никто никогда не говорил тебе, какой ты симпатичный? 

Мозг Сэма забуксовал на слове «симпатичный». 

— Думаю, что нет, — продолжил Джон. — Ну и дураки, — сказал он. — Потому что следовало бы. А после того, как я провел последний час, болтая с тобой и не замечая времени, мое мнение о тебе определенно подтвердилось. 

Его руки по-прежнему двигались в ритме песни («Я тебя зачаровал» (13) — да, это были определенно «Криденс»), поглаживая бедра Сэма. 

— И... что ты думаешь? — Сэм вздрогнул, когда Джон коснулся его почти твердого члена. 

— Что я действительно хочу поцеловать тебя. Может, прямо сейчас. Я не против и твоей инициативы.

Сэм даже не задумывался, что делает, и это свидетельствовало, насколько далеко он зашел. Просто поднял руки, обхватил лицо Джона ладонями и поцеловал в губы. Он искренне надеялся, что Джон не заметит его неопытности — на самом деле, Сэм целовался до этого только с одним человеком. Ее звали Джилли, и дело было в старших классах, а потом она переехала. Но некоторое время Джилли была его единственным другом, и Сэм так и не понял, что она в нем нашла. Они поцеловались дважды, и на этом опыт Сэма исчерпывался. 

Однако вскоре Джон подключил к делу язык, и Сэм утратил способность трезво мыслить. Джон целовался уверенно, его губы были мягкими и теплыми, их было так приятно ощущать, и Сэм целовал в ответ, уже не думая, что, черт возьми, происходит. Когда поцелуй завершился, щеки у Джона разрумянились, он снова ухмылялся; Сэм был уверен, что и сам, наверное, улыбается сейчас как идиот, но сейчас переживать из-за этого было некогда. 

Потому что когда заиграла «Сьюзи Кей», Джон опустился на колени и начал расстегивать его ремень. 

— Приятно видеть, что я не ошибся, когда подумал, что ты тоже смотрел на меня, — самодовольно сказал Джон, стягивая вниз джинсы и трусы Сэма. 

— Я, оххх, блядь, н-ну, я н-не слепой, — выдавил Сэм, заикаясь. 

— И я тоже, — ответил Джон и подмигнул. 

И _богимилосердные,_ когда Джон облизнул головку его члена, Сэм понял, что волноваться о невозможности происходящего он сможет и позже, потому что это, по всей видимости, уже происходило, и он не собирался более смущаться. Почти не осталось времени прийти в себя — Джон вскоре взял в рот по-настоящему. Когда Сэм осознал, что тот сосет член, по-прежнему следуя ритму песни, его просто перемкнуло; он даже не помнил, как успел зарыться пальцами Джону в волосы (мягкие, чистые, идеальной длины — их можно было тянуть, не дергая слишком сильно). Было непохоже, что Джон протестовал — напротив, он начал принимать член все глубже, и один вид этого заводил настолько, что Сэм готов был кончить. Блядь, Джон, кажется, действительно тащился от этого, и Сэм решил, что подумает об этом позже. Сейчас все, о чем он думал, — как офигительно хорошо Джон работал языком, как глубоко он ухитрялся погружать член в горло. Сдерживаться дольше было невозможно, и Сэм, не в силах выдавить что-либо вслух, потянул Джона за волосы сильнее. В первое мгновение тот не отреагировал; потом, выпустив член изо рта, медленно провел языком по всей его длине и отстранился, чтобы снова оседлать колени Сэма. Обхватив член, большим пальцем Джон гладил головку, и это было слишком; через несколько прикосновений Сэм кончил. Сперма начала выплескиваться Джону на руку, но он все равно продолжал дрочить, пока Сэм кончал; и это было лучшим, что Сэм когда-либо ощущал в своей жизни.

Забытье не продлилось долго, и, пока Джон не надумал уходить, Сэм привлек его к себе и поцеловал снова, свободной рукой неуклюже возясь с пуговицей чужих джинсов. Дрожащими пальцами он, наконец, справился с ней, расстегнул молнию, и Джон застонал, когда Сэм взялся за его член. Боги, он не носил белья. Сэм ощущал, что и сам мог бы завестись через минуту или что-то вроде того, но потом он усилием воли вернулся к прежнему занятию. Возможно, Сэм и не был профи в сексе с другими людьми, однако он знал пару вещей о том, как использовать руки. Поэтому он уверенно начал дрочить Джону, член которого уже затвердел (черт, у него стояло, Сэму не верилось в это, но об этом предстояло подумать позже), и тот едва ли превосходил Сэма в выдержке. Джон кончил через несколько мгновений, и пока он стонал, кончая, Сэм подумал, что пора переменить мнение, — то, что он позволил друзьям сделать себе дурацкий подарок на день рождения, было, пожалуй, лучшей вещью в жизни, которую он делал. Да. Совершенно точно. Безусловно. 

Музыка смолкла, когда Сэм и Джон, уткнувшись лбами, пытались отдышаться, чувствуя себя выжатыми досуха. 

— Вау, — сказал Джон спустя несколько мгновений. — Я бы это повторил. 

— Может, сначала освежим в памяти «Гнев Хана»? (14) — Сэму захотелось откусить свой глупый язык, потому что, вот дерьмо, он же сейчас пригласил Джона на что-то вроде свидания, верно?

Джон чуть отодвинулся, его удивительно красивый рот (сейчас его губы напоминали цветом спелую клубнику, и как же Сэму хотелось поцеловать их снова) изогнулся в улыбке. 

— Думаю, что если я не получу твой номер перед уходом, то буду разочарован. 

— ...п-правда? 

Джон пожал плечами, а потом приблизил лицо на расстояние поцелуя. 

— Не каждый день я встречаю классных ребят, кто бы думал, что не может мне понравиться, и у кого притом великолепный вкус и кто делает мне предложения, от которых я не могу отказаться. Да, Сэм, правда. 

Конечно же, Сэм дал ему номер своего телефона. 

Но не сразу. Минут через десять или около того.

***

— Прошло больше полутора часов, — заметил Пип, когда Сэм, наконец, спустился вниз. — Что ты... ох. 

— Что?

Пип и Гренн уставились на него в молчании, а потом начали хохотать. 

— Вау, Сэм, не ожидал, что ты сумеешь продвинуться так далеко, но тебе настолько на пользу потрахаться. Скажи? 

— Ага, — согласился Гренн. — Я же сказал, что он на тебя пялился. 

— Значит, все прошло хорошо? 

Сэм прочистил горло. 

— Мы обменялись телефонами. А как вы догадались вообще? 

— Ух ты, — присвистнул Пип. — Ну, во-первых, все написано у тебя на лице. Что ты потрахался, я об этом. Не терял времени, а? Как это случилось? 

— Он тоже ненавидит «Вояджер». 

— Он ненавидит... о, ладно, еще один задрот-треккер. Гренн, готовься, в ближайшие несколько месяцев он нам все уши прожужжит. 

— Но... — Сэм уже собрался ответить, но тут увидел в окне проходящего мимо Джона. На нем были очки — ну да, он же говорил о проблемах со зрением. Квадратные, в черной оправе, крутые очки, и Сэм, который никогда раньше не тащился от очкариков, теперь, кажется, их полюбил. Джон подмигнул им и махнул рукой. Когда Сэм махнул в ответ, Джон скрылся из поля зрения, и вскоре послышался рев мотора. Черный мотоцикл, прежде припаркованный перед клубом, увез Джона вдаль.

— Ну, — сказал Пип через секунду или две, — если ты не приведешь его в кампус и не заставишь всех позеленеть от зависти, я от тебя отрекаюсь. Ясно тебе, Тарли? 

Сэм все еще не мог прекратить улыбаться, но это было ничего. Это было здорово. В ближайшее время он не собирался прекращать улыбаться.

— Ясно. 

Да, подумал Сэм, это определенно был его самый лучший день рождения в жизни. Пусть Гренн и Пип выглядели отвратительно самодовольными — что ж, они имели на это право. 

Но он улыбался еще шире, когда на следующий день получил смс с текстом: «В силе ли предложение, от которого я не смогу отказаться», и ответил: «Да».

***

Прим. пер.:  
(1) «Светлячок» (Firefly) — культовый американский научно-фантастический телесериал в жанре космического вестерна. Несмотря на то, что после первого сезона сериал был закрыт, он до сих пор не теряет популярности среди фанатов жанра sci-fi  
(2) «You Can Leave Your Hat On» — песня Джо Кокера  
(3) Сэм говорит про первый сериал по вселенной Стар Трека, он же «Оригинальный сериал», он же Star Trek: The Original Series, он же ТОС; вышел на экраны в 1966 году  
(4) Фанатов Стар Трек называют trekkers - треккеры или просто трекки  
(5) «Стар Трек: Глубокий космос 9» (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine) вышел на экраны в 1993 году, содержит 176 эпизодов и является условным продолжением основной линии; до сих пор ведутся споры, соответствует ли Глубокий космос настоящему духу Стар Трека  
(6) «Вояджер» (Star Trek: Voyager) — четвертый сериал из вселенной Стар Трека, вышел в 1995 году. Многие треккеры считают, что «Вояджер» не был удачным и уступает другим проектам саги по качеству  
(7) Треккеры часто носят одежду в цветах формы героев сериала, причем красный цвет в классическом Стар Треке — это цвет формы службы безопасности и инженеров, желтый — командного состава, синий — сотрудников научного департамента и медицинского отсека. Поскольку практически в каждой серии погибал безымянный персонаж в красной форме, возник мем «краснорубашечник» («пушечное мясо», «смертник»)  
(8) Кирк носит водолазку желтого цвета, а Спок — синего. Сочетание синего и желтого стало для настоящих треккеров знаковым, и, конечно, это предпочтительней, чем красная футболка. Особенно для такого упоротого треккера, как Джон  
(9) Ну вот, а Сэм бы хотел синюю. Они бы отлично сочетались!  
(10) Полнометражный фильм Дж. Дж. Абрамса 2009 г. Представляет собой ремейк оригинального сериала с изменением сюжетных линий  
(11) «Прометей» — кинофильм режиссера Ридли Скотта, который поначалу должен был стать приквелом к его же саге «Чужой», позже превратился в частично отдельный фильм в декорациях вселенной «Чужие», и поклонники были в большинстве своем разочарованы результатом  
(12) Creedence Clearwater Revival или CCR — культовая американская рок-группа конца 60-х — начала 70-х гг. XX века  
(13) «I put a spell on you» - известная песня группы  
(14) «Гнев Хана» (Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan) — второй полнометражный фильм по вселенной Стар Трек, вышел на экраны в 1982 году 

**Author's Note:**

> Беты Lelianna, net-i-ne-budet, wakeupinlondon  
> Фик был переведен для Фандомной Битвы-2015 (команда ASOIAF)


End file.
